


Just a Talk

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lightweight Melanie, Really agitated Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No guns, no henchmen, no Valley Girl lolitas with intent to kill. Just a simple talk between a club owner and his best worst customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my favorite little kouhai, [earthquake171](earthquake171.tumblr.com).

"Junior!"

 _'Oh, fuck no.'_ was the first thought that entered Junior's head at the sound of that voice...that horrible, too-upbeat voice that more often than not promised destruction to both him and his club.

The second thought was one that was voiced. "Arm up, you idiots!"

Every mook in the club ceased what they were doing to point a gun at the still-smiling face of Yang Xiao Long, his arch-nemesis. He paused to reflect that his life had come to a point where a busty teenager had become his arch-nemesis. Maybe it was time to make a career change.

"Hey, hey, is this the kind of reception you give your best customer?" grinned Yang, holding her arms up defensively.

Junior snorted and held his own weapon up, snapping at the Malachite Twins to get their attention. "I have deadbeat customers who give me less trouble than you, blondie."

"Aww, that's cold. I just came here to talk." Yang pushed away the barrel of a gun that a henchman had pushed a little too close to her face. "For reals."

"'For reals'." Junior echoed, scoffing. "Well, pardon me if I don't take your declaration to heart."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "'Declaration?' That's a pretty big word. You been reading books in your spare time, Junior?"

"Nah, boss got one-o them 'Word a Day' calendars, and--"

"Shut up!" Junior bellowed, knocking the underling unconscious with a bash of his club. "And you," he pointed at Yang. "Get out."

"You should watch where you point that thing." smirked Yang, prodding the barrel of the weapon. "Might hurt someone."

"Blondie, I'm gonna count to one."

"I have money."

Junior paused, biting the inside of his cheek. More than anything, he wanted to knock the blonde into the next kingdom. But on the other hand...he couldn't take his eyes off the gleaming lien cards in the girl's outstretched hand. 

"I hate you so much." Junior snarled, shouldering his weapon. "Fine, you crazy chick, welcome to Junior's or whatever. One of you watch her; I need a damn nap and an Advil."

-/-/-/-/-

Yang swung around on the barstool, grinning ear to ear as she came to a stop, right in front of a scowling Melanie.

"I hate you." the white-haired girl said.

"Nah, you love me."

"I'd kill you right now if Junior didn't want your money."

"That's nice."

"Your breasts are too big."

At that, a wicked grin crossed Yang's face. "Didn't stop you from staring."

Melanie's pale-white face bloomed red and she sputtered. "I wasn't staring, you bimbo!"

"Suuuuure you weren't."

"God, I wanna murder you."

Yang reached over and patted Melanie on the head. "You remind me of Weiss. But a little less cute."

Melanie bristled with anger and raised a fist to punch Yang, stopping when she saw the blonde's eyes flicker red. "Ready for round two?" she asked, clicking her tongue. Scowling even more, she lowered her fist, but flipped Yang off, earning a chuckle from the girl.

"Here's your drink." spoke the tender, shooting Yang a dirty look as he all but threw the glass down the bar. To his chagrin, she caught it expertly, shooting him a thumbs-up.

Melanie eyed Yang as the blonde sipped her drink, tilting her head slightly. "What's it taste like?"

Caught off-guard by the question, she gave Melanie a quizzical look. "It's called 'Strawberry Sunrise'. So...I'm guessing lemon?"

"You're a bitch."

"Only when I gotta be." Yang took another sip before handing Melanie the glass. "Try some?"

"Junior says no drinking on the job."

"What job?" laughed Yang, gesturing around the nearly-vacant bar. "This place is dead."

"I'm a bodyguard, remember?" snapped Melanie.

"And just who are you bodyguarding?"

"Junior. From you."

"Awww, Junior needs two little girls to protect him from the Big Bad Yang?"

Melanie cracked the tiniest smile. "I'd have used different words, but sure." A moment of silence passed between the two. "I'll have a tiny sip."

She snatched the glass from Yang, giving it a quick once-over before taking a swig. Her eyes, which had been half-lidded the whole conversation, suddenly widened, and her whole face seemed to brighten. "Hey, this is good!"

"Told ya." grinned the blonde. "Never doubt me."

"Yeah, yeah." Melanie sighed. "Barkeep! One of...whatever it is Boob Monster here ordered!"

"But Junior said that you can't have--"

"I'm hearing a lot of talking, not enough serving!" Melanie snapped, resting a foot on the bar and flashing the dangerous edge of her heel. "Or should I come back there myself?"

"Th-That won't be necessary!" he stammered, and set about preparing Melanie's drink.

"Wow, someone's thirsty." laughed Yang, taking her glass back from Melanie.

"It's been a rough day."

Yang rested her arm on the counter, turning to face the twin. "Wanna tell Auntie Yang about it?"

"As long as you never ever call yourself that again."

"Well, a bunch of dicks came by here talking about how Junior was 'taking away from their business' or something. I dunno, I wasn't really listening. Anyway, they tried to muscle us, Junior, Miltia, and I kicked their butts, they went crying home and that was that."

"Sounds fun."

"Eh, not really."

The bartender finished preparing Melanie's drink and shakily handed the glass to the girl, scurrying away the second she got it. Yang held up her own glass out to Melanie. "To...I dunno, kicking butt?"

A full smile broke out on Melanie's face. "To kicking butt." The two clinked their glasses together, Yang finishing off her drink, Melanie starting on hers.

-/-/-/-/-

Half an hour and six drinks later, and the girls were getting tipsy. Well, Yang, being a more experienced drinker, was tipsy. Melanie was piss drunk.

"I tell you," she shouted, reaching for her glass only to realize for the third time it was empty. "One of these days, Miltia and I are gonna blow this lame bodyguard job. We're gonna follow our dreams!"

Yang stifled a laugh and set aside her glass. "And what dreams are those?"

"I dunno about Miltia, but I'm gonna be a filmmaker!"

Hearing that, the damn broke. Yang burst into laughter, pounding the counter. "A filmmaker? That's rich!"

"Don't laugh!" snapped Melanie, a heavy blush coating her cheeks. "I'm gonna do it, you wait and see! I'm gonna make my own studio and stuff, and be super-rich and famous!"

Yang smiled and playfully punched Melanie in the shoulder. "Aim high, kid. You'll reach your dream someday."

"Yeah. Hey, is it getting dark in here is it just--" Melanie's words were cut off as she fell off the barstool. Yang, despite the alcohol, reacted quickly, and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Aw, damn, she's wasted." giggled Yang. "Hey, uh...Twin 2!"

"It's Miltia." Yang looked up to see the red-clad twin frowning down at her, tapping her foot.

"Cool. Hey, can you take your sister away? She hit the sauce pretty hard."

"You intoxicated my sister."

"That's neither here nor there." 

Miltia pointed to the empty glasses on the counter. "Really? Because they seem to be right there."

"It's all in the past."

"She passed out less than fifteen seconds ago."

"That's a matter of opinion."

Miltia sighed and rubbed her temples. "Talking to you is worse than talking to a brick wall." She paused. "Actually, a brick wall holds far better conversation."

The sound of a door opening made both girls' heads turn. Junior stepped out from the back room, looking considerably well-rested. His face fell when he saw Yang, however. "Oh, great. She's still here."

"Miss me?" snickered Yang.

"No." the proprietor replied bluntly. He turned to Miltia and the semiconscious Melanie, and frowned. "Why is she half-dead?"

"Yang got her drunk."

"You did _what!?_ " roared Junior, making some of the henchmen jump. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Yang rolled her eyes and huffed. "Forgive me for trying to show a girl a good time."

"That's it, you're outta here!"

"But I'm having fun!"

Junior slammed his fist on the counter, cracking it slightly. A vein throbbed in his forehead and he spoke through gritted teeth. "Getting one of my bodyguards drunk _isn't what I'd call fun._ "

"Then no wonder you're such a stick in the mud."

Junior held his head in his hands as he sat down on a barstool. "For the love of god..."

Miltia tapped Junior on the shoulder, getting his attention. "Um, can I take Melanie home to recover?"

Junior waved her off dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Just be back here tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing." she replied, and with that she was gone, giving Yang one last loathsome look.

Junior sighed again and called the bartender for a gin and tonic. "Why do you do this to me?" It almost seemed like like he was talking to himself. "Why are you such a royal pain in my ass?"

"You don't mean that." drawled Yang, slinging her arm around Junior's shoulder. "You wuv me."

"Actually no, I don't." growled the bearded man. "I've had three insurance adjusters drop me as a client ever since they found out you're a regular."

"Ehh, weaksauce. So they can't account for a little possible property damage."

Junior groaned and all but snatched his drink from the bartender, downing it in one gulp and immediately asking for another. "I must've done some real messed up stuff in a past life to wind up knowing you."

"You believe in that kinda stuff, huh?" asked Yang, calling the tender for a drink of her own. "Reincarnation and junk?"

"Gotta believe in something in this crazy-ass world."

Yang clapped Junior on the back. "Amen to that."

They both sighed, the only sound passing being the mutter of the henchmen and the serene drone of smooth jazz. 

"So..." Junior asked as he took his second drink. "How's your sister? What's-her-name, Rudy or something?"

"Ruby." corrected the blonde. "And she's doing great."

"That mean I'm gonna have another troublemaker wrecking my club?"

"Nah." Yang grinned as the tender set down their drinks, snatching hers up and taking a long swig. "I'd never let her hang here. The drinks are way too overpriced."

Junior had to laugh at that. Calling his drinks overpriced and she was on her fifth. He sipped his own drink, swishing it around the glass as he peered into it, as though its contents held the answer to some great mystery.

"Why'd you wanna be a Huntress, blondie?"

The question caught Yang off-guard. She turned to face Junior with a bemused expression, twirling her finger on the rim of her glass. "What brought that on?"

"You said you wanted to talk." The towering man replied, taking another sip. "So, talk."

Yang let out a low whistle, staring up at the ceiling. The lights, which would normally be flashing intermittently, were static, almost lifeless compared to their usual kaleidoscopic frenzy. Still her lilac eyes gazed into the lights, fingers drumming the counter.

"I guess deep down..." Yang began. "It was something I knew I always wanted to be. I've always wanted to help people, to protect the weak." She finished off her drink and turned to Junior with a dazzling smile. "What more reason do I need?"

Junior rolled his eyes and pulled the olive from his drink, nibbling at it. "Geez, does that story come with tissues?" he asked sarcastically. "I think I might cry, it was so _moving._ "

A punch to the arm was his reward. "Alright, Mr. Big, why'd you wanna open a club?"

"Money." was his immediate reply, popping the olive into his mouth. "What more reason do I need? Speaking of, you're racking up a pretty huge tab here."

"Relax." She flashed the lien cards again. "I'm good for it."

"Better be." grumbled the proprietor. "It'd be a shame to rough up such a pretty face."

Yang laughed, loudly, giving Junior a wicked grin. "If I didn't know any better, add to the fact I already kicked your butt, I'd think you were hitting on me."

"Don't flatter yourself." The bearded man grumbled. "You're way too young for me."

"Said 'Junior'."

"Shut up."

Yang looked at her watch, nearly balking at the time. "Dang, it's getting late. I gotta bounce." She slapped the lien cards on the table. "This should cover it. Later, gator."

"Yeah, yeah." Junior waved off the girl. "Try not to get any more of my workers drunk on the way out."

"Up to you, not to me." she laughed, giving the man a wave.

Only when he heard the sound of her motorbike revving up and speeding away did he truly relax. "Kid's gonna be the freaking death of me." He sighed, rubbing his temples. But as much as he hated to admit it, she was... _fairly_ good company.

"At least her money's good." He picked up the stack of lien cards, peering at them, when something caught his eye. The little kingdom's crest, which authenticated the lien, wasn't in the bottom-right corner like it should've been.

On any of them.

The vein in Junior's head burst, his eyes narrowed into slits, and his teeth ground in irritation as his meaty fist crushed the worthless lien cards. **_"Goddamn you, blondie!"_**

**\--END**


End file.
